buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gao Mikado/Deck
Anime Deck Gao mainly uses Dragon World decks featuring Drum Bunker Dragon as his Buddy. due to his lack of experience in deck bulidng, his decks are built by Baku Omori. As the series progresses, Gao's decks change to reflect Drum's changes and evolutions, using different Worlds occasionally. Gao's first deck was themed around the Armordragon attribute. He mostly focuses on quickly dealing damage, mainly by attacking as many times as possible per turn, often leaving his center area open to attack with items. After obtaining Gargantua Punisher!!, Gao gives more focus on finishing the game with Punisher!!, so he added Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle to help increase his gauge quickly. This deck sets Gao's standard strategies. ---- Baku and Kuguru later designed a new deck for Gao to use in the ABC cup so as to cover Gao's weakness of leaving his center area open too often by including monsters with the Move ability and adding more spells that increase attack and defense like more Dragoenergy and Wrath of Dragon. ---- The night before going to Sengoku, Baku and Kuguru build a magic world deck for Gao focused on drum's new form and his ability by adding cards that would help decrease his life and spells that would help him pay the gauge cost. ---- In episode 31,Gao's Dragon World deck once again changes, this time to the Thunder Knights archetype,with Drum's evolved form, Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon. This deck focus on the monster's Move ability,allowing him to move the monsters to the left or right position during his turn to allow him to directly attack the fighter.Also,by using this ability,he is able to move his monsters to the centre position during his opponent's turn,allowing him to play defensively and offensive at the same time. By using the set spell, Thunder Formation!,he is able to increase his gauge when a Thunder Knights moves to any position.It also acts as an impact card,letting Gao to check any 3 cards at the top of his deck after he and all of his current monsters on the field are done attacking,call any card with a Thunder Knights on its card name, allowing him to call another monster to attack the opponent again. ---- In episode 33,Gao uses a Dungeon World deck focused on the Adventurer attribute, with Brave, Drum as his buddy, which shows Drum's training results while in Dungeon World. This deck relies on many mini games,like 'Rock,Paper,Scissors', relying on luck to activate certain monster effects and making Link Attacks to activate his Adventurers' abilities. His man item is Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker, allowing him to revive with 3 life points with its effect should his life reach 0. This deck includes card versions of many of Gao's friends (who comically often excite/confuse their real counterparts and quickly embarrass them later). Official Version Official decklists are posted here. Trivia In the Japanese version of the anime, Gao's first deck was called "BakuDora", an obvious pun on the fact Baku build his deck. This pun was lost in the English version of the anime, where the deck's name is directly translated to "Dragon Blast Fury", as Baku (爆) in Japanese means "Explosion", while Dora means "Dragon". Category:Characters' deck